


Platforming

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: By which I mean I doubt they're gonna go home right after finding Ruby lol, Not technically canon-compliant, Spoilers for What's Your Problem?, Videos Game, comforting a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: She's the most mature Gem now, and that means helping lift some of the responsibility off Steven's shoulders.





	Platforming

It's late when they get back, harboring knowledge that they don't intend to tell just yet. There's no point in telling them they saw her when she isn't coming home for a bit. Outside, it's pitch black out, the stillness of the air only broken by the crashing waves. Likewise, it's dark inside the house.

Sapphire is the only one in the house, crouched at the foot of Steven's bed. Her shoulders still shake a little bit with emotion, but Amethyst is certain she's cried herself out for the night. Amethyst glanced at Steven; the boy looked ready to drop dead, and who can blame him? He got a lot of exorcise today.

The Quartz steeled herself to what she was going to do and nudged Steven off to go find Pearl- whom, she was pretty sure, was probably trying to train her sadness away. She's the most mature Gem now, and that means helping lift some of the responsibility off Steven's shoulders. (Responsibility he shouldn't have, but there's nothing she can do for that. She can't reverse time and tell Steven to not be, well, Steven.)

"Hey, Sapphire," she grunted, sitting down next to her. Sapphire shifted slightly to fix her blue eye on the Gem. "So, um. Look. I'm not good at this stuff. But I just wanted to say... that I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

Her voice barely came out as a whisper. "Earlier?"

Amethyst stifled a groan.  _Of course_  she would have to explain herself and get mushy. "I was being really dismissive of you and Pearl. And- I mean, it's only fair you're not taking this okay. I was just bein' a jerk."

"Oh. That." She snorked in a unladylike manner, wiping her face. "I'd- I'd forgotten."

"Whoops." Now she'd only made it worse.

"It's okay," Sapphire said, leaning on her arm. "I accept your apology."

Amethyst leaned back. So far, so good. "Thanks."

"I just..." She rubbed the empty spot on her hand. "I can't believe she's gone."

"It's not for forever." Amethyst rubbed her shoulder in what she hoped passed as a soothing manner. "Ruby loves you, dude. She'll come back when she's ready to talk."

"I know, I know. It's just... hard. Waiting." Sapphire spoke in little bursts; not so much planning her words as she was trying them on like weirdly-fitted pants. "Ruby is so random to me, I can't accurate know when or even if she'll come back. It's like... It's like Garnet's future vision, almost. As much as I love being Garnet, I don't want possibilities right now."

Amethyst made a calculated decision and grabbed a game controller. "Then why not do something easy to predict, like a platformer?" she suggested. "It might not be fun, but it'll be a time-waster, and you can exorcise your thumbs a bit."

The clarity stared at her a moment, shocked by the idea, then hesitantly reached out to take it, running her fingers over the buttons. "Will you... play with me?"

"Sure." She shrugged, inwardly pleased. Amethyst could only pray this made things a bit easier on Steven. And, besides- it wasn't like she didn't like being with Sapphire. She did, and they didn't get to hang out very much, so it really was a win-win. "I was plannin' on gaming today anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially 12:47 as I write this note. I'll come back and proof-read later on, and this'll be up at a reasonable hour.
> 
> That new episode was baller yo. It wasn't the most plot-related episode, but I liked it anyway. I'm hoping to write some Steven-Amethyst fluff at some point relating to it. (This isn't technically canon-compliant, since I'm pretty sure they're gonna run off with Ruby for a bit rather than go home, but I wanted some cute Amethyst-Sapphire fluff lol)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
